A Love Story
by SasuNaru66
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha witnesses his brother getting arrested for defending his family, and is forced to live with a family friend. Locking himself up in his own world, Sasuke pays no mind to anyone. All of that changes when he enters college and meets his room-mate, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke's life gets turned upside down the moment he walks into his dorm. SasuNaru.


**A**

**Love **

**Story**

By: SasuNaru66

**Prologue**

On my way home from school, I hear three gunshots coming from my house. Scared and worried, I rush home and see the door open. I run inside and stop dead in my tracks when I get to the kitchen. Standing over the dead bodies of our mom, dad, and his best friend is Itachi, who is holding a gun. Tears run down my face.

"B.. Big Brother, did you do this?" I shake my head not believing the scene in front of me. "Why? Why did you do this?"

I drop down on my knees and Itachi takes a step towards me. "I had to Sasuke." He points to his friend, "He killed our mother and father, so I stopped him before he could do any more harm. He was going to kill you and I couldn't allow that." He quickly turns to face the door when he hears the sirens.

I follow his gaze, then look back at Itachi, "Brother what are-,"

Itachi cuts me off. "Sasuke, listen. The cops will think I killed them all. Let them. It's for the best." I stumble up, not fully understanding his words. "You will act as if I did this and you will listen to the police," he looks out the door as the sirens get louder. "Sasuke, my little brother," Itachi hugs me, "I love you," and pokes my head, sending me to the ground.

Before he can say anything else, the cops rush in and stand between us.

"You are under arrest Itachi Uchiha," one says.

Three of them handcuff my brother and take him away. The last two look at me.

"It's okay, you're safe now," the taller one says as they walk me out to their car. "We already have someone who is willing to take you in. Kakashi Hatake, a family friend of yours, will be your new guardian. We'll take you to him, then come gather your things."

I just sit in the car and nod. We drive off and I stare at what once was home.

**Chapter 1**

Dorm-Mate

"612," I sigh, hearing loud music coming from inside. Setting my stuff down, I knock. No one answers. "Damn music. Damn room-mate." I take out the dorm key and open the door. Standing in the middle of the room, back to me, is a toned and tan boy with spiky blonde hair. Te blonde is dancing to the music in his boxers, and for an unknown reason, I can't look away. I shake my head and grab y stuff, then shut the door.

The blonde immediately cuts off the music and turns around. "Oh, heh hey!" he scratches his head. "You must be my room-mate. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto holds out a hand.

"Hn." I look away, but secretly look up at him through my black bangs.

"Aw come on! Don't be a party pooper!" he walks up and smiles. "At least tell me your name."

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," I mumble.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sasuke," Naruto says while backing up and putting on sweatpants. "Heh sorry bout that. Got distracted."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too," I reply simply. I pick up my things and place them on the empty bed. Ignoring Naruto's babble, I put my things up in the small space.

"Hm!" he huffs and I hear him sit on his bed.

Not looking at the blonde, I get a towel and a washcloth and take a shower.

Walking out I see Naruto asleep. "Hn." I slip into a pair of sweatpants and lie on my own bed. After awhile I give in to sleep, Naruto Uzumaki on my mind.

**Chapter 2**

Dilemma

The sound of two people talking wakes me up.

"Shh! Be quiet Sakura. We don't want to wake him up," I hear Naruto say.

"Oh, but he's so dreamy! I just want to kiss him!" My old classmate, Sakura, says.

'Great. _She_ goes here.' I sit up slowly and turn to face them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura jumps up and starts giggling.

"Morning sleepy-head," Naruto says, smiling.

"Hn," is my only answer. I get up and go to the bathroom. After cleaning up and getting dressed, I walk out.

"Ooh so handsome!" Sakura snakes up to me.

"Just go away. You're so annoying," I say, turning away and heading out the door.

"Hey where are you going? We were gonna meet up with some friends then hang at a bar tonight. Want to come?" the blonde asks.

"No thanks. Maybe some other time. I've got something to do," I walk out at tat and get in my car. "Brother…" I say as I drive off.

After about an hour drive, I get to Konoha Jailhouse. I take my ticket and walk in.

"Welcome back Mr. Uchiha. Your brother is waiting in room 103," Jiraiya, the front deskman says. "Oh, and congrats on getting into college."

"Thanks," I reply, and walk back to room 103. Stepping in, I see my brother smiling at me.

"Sasuke, my dear little brother," Itachi says.

I sit across from him and tell him everything that has happened since the last time I visited. "Kakashi and Iruka are going out, and Sakura goes to Konoha Academy too," I grumble the last part.

Itachi laughs, "Guess you still have to deal with that pink haired annoyance."

"Yeah." I roll my eyes and pause, not knowing if I should mention my room-mate.

"You're distracted. What-wait.. _Who_ is on your mind?"

"Who? What are you talking about?!" I say quickly.

Itachi laughs again. "Yeah. Who? _Someone _is on your mind."

'Dammit he sees right through me.' I take a deep breath, afraid of what might stumble out. "Hi… His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and.. I… I just can't get him out of my mind! It's just.. so.. ugh! Stupid dobe," I trail off, irritated. It's strange how he's the only one who's been able to penetrate my wall and get to me.

"Aw little Sasuke's got a crush," Itachi snickers.

"Shut up. I do not," I say a little too defensively.

"Hm… whatever. But that look on your face and your extreme blushing says something else," he says, grinning.

"Hn." I look down. 'Do I really? Is that this feeling? What do I do?'

**Chapter 3**

Feelings

The next few days go by slowly and quietly. I avoid Naruto as much as I can, and I have learned that he jokes around and plays all the time. I can't concentrate with him around.

"Hey, Sasuke! Come on you haven't talked to me all week. Did I say something? Did I do something?" Naruto asks while sitting on my bed.

"No. I just need to focus on my schoolwork," I reply, not looking at him.

"Well we've got four days off. How about we hang out and have fun? I could take you to that bar and you can meet my other friends. We can get to know each other and be friends dattebayo!" he rambles.

"Alright, fine. Just let me finish this," I give in, annoyed by his constant babbling. I quickly finish my work and sit beside him on my bed, but as far away as I can get.

"Great!" he jumps up excitedly.

"Yeah, whatever. So, tell me about yourself," I say halfheartedly.

"Well," he sits back down, "when I was born, my mother died, and my father was murdered before I was born." Naruto's face drops. "A man my dad worked with, Iruka, took care of me when I was little, but he was called away, so I've lived on my own since I was six. Been working since then too. I didn't have any friends and was always made fun of, but," Naruto smiles, "I've got friends now, and I'm really lucky. I might as well have some fun, you know?"

I stare at him, thinking about what he said. "Wow. I had no idea," I say, almost apologetically.

"Eh it's okay. Now what about you?" he asks.

"I lived with my mother, father, and brother for awhile. When I was seven, my brother's friend killed my parents, and my brother killed him. Itachi is in jail and I've been living with a family friend, Kakashi. I shut myself out from the world and never had any friends," everything comes out without me thinking about it.

"Really? I'm so sorry," the blonde says sincerely.

"Yeah, thanks. I've never told anyone before. It feels good to get it out," I say, still surprised that I told him.

"Well I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me," he says, looking at me with his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Yeah. Hey.." I say.

"Hm? What is it?" He looks at me, curious.

"What's up with the orange?" I ask, eyeing his bright jacket and pants.

"Hmph! I like it!" the blonde turns and mumbles, "stupid teme."

"Dobe," I retort.

Naruto turns and laughs, and for the first time in over ten years, I smile

We end up talking for hours, and Naruto falls asleep, so I change into my sweatpants and lay on the blonde's bed. I look over at the sleeping Naruto. "Heh, stupid dobe. Making me act like this," I say quietly, and fall to sleep.

**Chapter 4**

Kiss

"Wake up dattebayo!" my room-mate yells in my ear while shaking me.

I push him away and sit up. "I'm up you idiot."

"Good." Naruto sits beside me. "You are going to meet my friends. Hurry up and get dressed so we can all meet up and get some lunch," he smiles.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes," I say.

"Okay!" Naruto jumps up.

I get my stuff and take a shower. I get dressed and walk out to a waiting blonde.

"Finally! Come on let's go!" he drags me out the door and down the stairs. "I texted everyone when taking that long ass shower and they are waiting at Ichiraku Ramen," Naruto says as we walk together to Ichiraku.

"Alright, cool," I say. When we get there, he drags me in to a table in the back. Sakura is sitting there with five others.

"Guys this is Sasuke," Naruto tells them. "Sasuke," he turns to me. "This is Ino and Hinata," he points to a blonde haired girl and a purple haired girl. "And these guys are Kiba, Rock Lee, and Negi."

The guys say hi and Naruto pulls me into the booth beside him. Kiba gives me a dirty look, so I look down at the table.

"Hm," he huffs.

I look at Naruto, confused, but he just shrugs.

We all order and eat, and after talking for a couple hours, we walk to the bar.

"Let's party!" Kiba, Lee, and Naruto yell as they run in. I roll my eyes and follow them, Sakura and Ino in my shadow. I watch the three dance, my eyes involuntarily going to Naruto, and sit at the counter.

Negi sits beside me and orders drinks for both of us.

"Thanks," I say as I take a sip.

"No problem. You know.. Naruto talks about you a lot."

"He does?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah. That's why Kiba gave you the look. He likes Naruto."

"Oh."

"But I think-," Negi starts, but stops when everyone joins us.

They all order drinks and we switch between drinking and dancing for awhile. Eventually, we all sit down.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura says.

"Hm? What is it Sakurraaa…" the drunk blonde slurs.

"Why don't you go out with Hinata? She really likes you, which is kinda strange," Sakura says.

"Cuz I'm gay," he smiles.

Everyone looks at each other, shocked. My eyes widen in surprise and hope.

Naruto laughs, "Yeah that's right," and stumbles to the dance floor. While the others talk about the new secret, I watch Kiba follow Naruto.

"Heyy Sasukee!" the blonde waves me over.

I walk over to him and he smiles. I hear Kiba huff and he suddenly pushes me out of the way.

"Stay away from him," he says.

"Says who?" I walk to him.

"Me." Kiba punches me in the face and tries to throw me down.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screams.

Kiba tries again, but I catch his arms and pull them behind his back. He looks at me, terrified, and I let go. As soon as I do, he runs out. I look at Naruto, who is staring at me, worried. I wipe off the blood from my nose and look back at Naruto.

"Sas-uke?" he falls.

I quickly catch him and pick him up. "Oh Naruto," I mumble.

Sakura runs over, asking if I'm okay.

"I'm fine, but Naruto isn't. Go tell everyone that I took him back," I tell her.

"Alright," she goes back to the others and I leave.

While walking to our dorm, Naruto snuggles into my chest. "Mm Sasuke."

At first I think it's his being drunk talking, but I notice his steady breathing and realize he's asleep. I feel my cheeks turning red. "Dobe," I whisper, blaming him for making my heart race.

When we get back to our dorm, I place Naruto on his bed and pull the comforter over him. I walk towards my own bed when I hear fumbling behind me and feel a tug on my sleeve. I turn around and see Naruto just barely holding himself up.

"Don't.. leave me. Please Sasuke," he says, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I won't, I promise," I say as I hug him. I take the blonde to his bed and we sit down. "Naruto," I say.

He looks up, "Yeah Sasuke?"

I take a deep breath and kiss him. I feel him hesitate from shock, then slowly kiss me back. I turn my head , still scared he might push me away. "I'm sor-," Naruto kisses me, cutting me off.

"Don't be. Sasuke, I love you," he says, holding me tightly.

"I love you too. I fell in love with you the day I met you," I say, hugging him.

The blonde smiles and buries his head in my chest. I hear his breathing slow and lay him down. I lie down beside him, smiling, and quickly drift into sleep, thinking of Naruto.

**Chapter 5**

Confession

"Sasuke? Sasuke?!" I hear Naruto say frantically. I walk over to his bed with a cup of coffee.

"What is it Naruto?" I ask, handing him the coffee.

He sets it down and jumps up and hugs me. "You weren't there when I woke up and I was worried."

"Worried? Oh Naruto.." I hug him and kiss his head.

The blonde smiles and sits back down, grabbing and drinking his coffee. I hear a knock, so I open the door and get attacked by Sakura, behind her stands Kiba.

"Get off of me," I say, irritated. Pushing her off, I look at Kiba.

"I am so sorry about last night," he apologizes.

I sigh, "It's fine." I step back, "You uh, wanna come in?'

"Thanks," Kiba steps in and we go the back. I sit beside Naruto on his bed, and Kiba and Sakura sit on mine. "The truth is, I like Naruto. I have since we were little. And when he talked about you and wanted to hang with you, I got jealous," Kiba looks down.

"Wow, I had no idea," Naruto says, surprised. "I-," the blonde looks at me. I nod and he turns back to Kiba and Sakura. "I'm in love with Sasuke!" Naruto says, waiting for their reactions.

"What?!" the two say, shocked.

"Yes, and I love Naruto," I interrupt.

"Sasuke why?" Sakura asks. 'Why him and not me?"

"There was never anything between us and there never will be. You need to find someone else."

"I-uh-okay," she gets up. "Please excuse me," Sakura says while walking out the door.

"I.. I should go too," Kiba says, and he follows.

Naruto leans on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around his waist, holding him close. "I love you," I whisper in his ear.

"I love you too," he says.

We sit there, holding each other for awhile, but are interrupted by Rock Lee bursting in.

"What's going on? What did you do to my dear Sakura?" he shouts.

Naruto starts t move but I hold him there. "I told her the truth. I told her that I love Naruto," I say.

"What?! How?! When?!" Lee yells.

"Chill out Lee," Negi says, walking in. "I saw this coming. It was quite obvious in fact," he smiles at us. "I'm sorry about his rudeness." Negi turns to Lee. "let's leave them be. I'm sure Sakura needs someone to comfort her."

"Yes! I'm coming Sakuraaa!" Lee runs out the door. Negi nods and follows.

"Uh…" Naruto says. He looks at the door, then at me.

I shrug and kiss his head. "We should get dressed and meet up with everyone. That way we can actually _talk_ to them."

"Aww!" he pouts.

"Come on," I nudge him and stand up.

He clumsily stands up and heads to the bathroom.

I get dressed and text everyone while waiting for Naruto. When he finishes, we entwine our fingers and walk to Ichiraku's.

The blonde and I sit down and I notice Ino and Hinata looking at us curiously.

"Are you two…" Ino starts to ask.

"Yep! Sasuke and I are together, dattebayo!" Naruto answers, smiling.

They look at each other and back at their menus. We all order and Ino starts asking us a bunch of questions.

"So you _really_ like each other?" she asks.

"Yes. I love Naruto," I reply.

"But.. uh.. how? Did you guys.. I mean, what happened?"

"Well, when I saw Sasuke, I was mesmerized by his onyx eyes. I felt that I _had_ to know him and that there was something special about him," Naruto answers.

"Hm," is all Ino says.

We all eat and go shopping for a few hours. After dropping our stuff off, Naruto and I meet up with the others at the bar.

"Naruto please watch your drinking tonight. I don't want you to get sick," I say as we walk in.

"Maybe.. but you need to loosen up and drink more!" he counters.

"Whatever."

We sit at the bar and order some drinks. I look over and see Kiba and Hinata dancing. "They'd make a cute couple, wouldn't they?" I say.

"Yeah," he leans on my shoulder and chugs down his fourth drink. "Come on, let's dance teme."

"Hmm… only for you, dobe," I say, taking a swig.

Naruto gets up and drags me to the dance floor. "Aw at least _act_ like your having fun," the blonde gets closer.

I roll my eyes and dance close to him. "I _am _having fun because I'm with you."

We dance for awhile alone, then are joined by Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, and Rock Lee. After a few more songs and drinks, Naruto and I decide to go back to the dorm.

"We'll seee you guys laterr," Naruto slurs.

"Yeah, see ya," I say. I turn to Naruto, "Come on, let's go."

He nods and we walk out, and Naruto stumbles.

I stop him and walk in front of him. "I'll carry you. Get on."

"Heh… thanks. This iss the second night in row. Ssorry bout this," Naruto says while climbing on my back.

Holding him up, I walk back. "It's fine, don't apologize. You should know that I'll do anything for you."

"I know," he says smugly. "And the same goess for me."

I smile and open the door. I walk in and set the blonde on his bed, kiss his head, and go in the bathroom and change. Naruto rushes in and throws up in the toilet.

"I.. I'm sor..ry," he says weakly.

I quickly sit beside him and rub his back. "Sh, sh… it's okay, it's okay."

He shivers and falls back. I catch him and lay him down.

I run out and grab a blanket and a couple pillows, then set them under Naruto's head. I lie beside him and pull the blanket over the sleeping blonde. "I love you," I say, watching him. Worrying too much, I decide to stay up. "Oh Naru, I love you so much."

**Chapter 6**

Blooming

Opening my eyes I see that I'm in my bed. "N.. Naru?"

"You're awake! Heh morning Sasuke," Naru says while walking out of the kitchen.

"Morning… Are you feeling better?" I ask.

"Yeah. Thanks for last night. I keep causing you trouble," he says, his smile dropping.

I get up and hug him. "Stop apologizing dobe. You're not causing me any trouble at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I say, looking into his bright eyes.

He reaches up and kisses me, and I kiss him back. We stay there, holding each other for a few moments, and I then hug him tightly.

"I'm going to go see my brother. Will you be alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I'll miss you," he answers.

I laugh and let him go, then go in the bathroom and clean up. Walking out, I see him pouting. I smile and ruffle his hair, "I'll be back in a few hours. When I get back, I'll treat you to my wonderful cooking, okay?"

"Hmph!" The blonde playfully crosses his arms and turns, his back facing me.

I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him back towards me. "Please Naru? Wait for me?" I whisper in his ear.

"A.. alright," Naruto stutters, blushing.

I grin and let him go. "I love you and I'll see you later," I say while walking out the door.

"I love you too!" I hear Naruto yell.

I close the door and get in my car. The hour drive goes by quickly and soon I'm at Konoha Jailhouse.

Walking in, I go up to the front desk. "Hello Jiraiya," I say.

"Hey there! You seem quite happy," he replies. I nod. "Well, your brother's in room 104 today," Jiraiya says.

"Thanks, I'll see ya," I say.

"See ya kid," he says.

I walk into room 104, startling Itachi with my smile.

"Well hey there Sasuke. You're in an awfully good mood today," my brother comments.

"Yep," I keep on smiling and sit down.

"Let me guess… It's that room-mate of yours. What was his name?"

"Yes, _Naruto_ and I are going out," I say happily.

"Aw little Sasuke's all grown up. He's got himself a boyfriend," Itachi teases.

"Hm! Yeah, so?"

"I'm just messing with you. I'm happy for you," he says. "Okay, tell me everything."

I blurt out the whole story, and Itachi just listens and smiles.

"You're so cute, little brother," Itachi says. "Now I want you to go and have fun, okay?"

"Okay," I answer. I get up and so does my brother.

He gives me a hug, which surprises me, then sits back down. "Love you little brother, remember that. I'll see you sometime," he says.

"I love you too Itachi. I promise I'll visit soon. Bye.." I wave and walk out.

Coming up to the front desk I ask Jiraiya, "What time is it?"

"Huh? Oh it's uh…" he checks his phone. "7:03."

"Okay thanks," I say while running out the door and quickly getting in my car. "Shit! It'll be 10 o'clock before I can get back. Damn road work!" I say, driving off. While waiting in traffic, I call Naruto, and he doesn't answer. I try again and again, each time, no answer. "Damn it! Naru please don't be mad."

At 10:11 I pull into the dorm lot. I run up to our dorm and slam the door open. "Naruto?" I stumble through the dark room, trying to find the beds. I see him curled up on my bed, and I rush over to him.

Sitting down, I pull Naru in my lap and cradle him. "I am so sorry Naruto. I got caught up in traffic and I… I am so sorry!" I say, hugging him. "I tried to call you, but you didn't answer. You're not mad, are you?"

"Of course I'm not mad. I was worried. And I kind of dropped my phone out the window, and it broke," the blonde says, hugging me back.

I laugh, "I just can't leave you alone can I?"

Naruto shakes his head and smiles.

I grin and get lost in his bright, shining blue eyes. An uncontrollable urge rushes through me the moment he looks back at me with what seem like pleading blue eyes. I kiss Naru and hug him tightly.

"Soon," I whisper to myself.

Naru looks at me, confused. I shake my head and he shrugs and snuggles into my chest. I kiss his head and watch him drift into sleep.

"Soon…"

**Chapter 7**

Birthday

I wake up and see that Naru is asleep in my arms. Smiling, I get up and gently lay him down, then go to the mini kitchen. "12:40 already." I get out the ingredients to make ramen and start cooking. "Little dobe doesn't even know his own birthday."

While the ramen boils, I check on Naru and see him stirring.

"S.. Sasuke?" He blinks and looks up at me.

"Happy Birthday Naru," I smile.

The blonde's eyes light up and he jumps up. "Oh yeah! Heeh thanks Sasuke!" he hugs me.

"Silly dobe," I say, walking back to the kitchen with Naruto in my shadow.

"What smells so good?" He looks at the pot. "Did you make this?!"

I laugh, "Yes and it's for you." I take out two bowls and pour the ramen. "Here," I say, handing him his bowl.

Naruto takes it and sits down smiling. "You're the best Sasuke!"

I sit beside him and eat, Naruto scarfing down his second bowl. I finish and we go to the back.

"Sasuke, I…" Naruto turns and looks at me blushing.

Unable to control myself, I grab his waist and kiss the blonde roughly. He kisses back just as rough, making me excited. I pin Naru against the wall and pin his hands above his head with one hand, using the other to rip off his shirt.

"S.. Sasuke…" Naruto says while fighting to get his hands free. I kiss him again and force my tongue in. While exploring every inch of Naru's mouth, I grind against him, feeling both of us get hard. I grin at the blonde's bright red face. Leaning over to his ear I whisper, "I love you," and let his hands go.

"Sas..uke…" he shakes his head and tugs on my shirt. I pull it of slowly and obediently. "I love you too," he says and looks at my chest. Naru traces my chest and blushes even more. "Y.. you wanna know what I want for my birthday?"

"What is it Naru?" I ask, holding his hands against my chest.

"You. I wa-,"

I cut him off with a kiss. I then leave a trail of kisses down his neck and chest until I get to his showing erection. Slowly, I pull his pants and boxers off and kiss his hard cock. He shivers and shuts his eyes. I lick his length and kiss the tip, making the blonde let out a small moan. Grinning, I take it in my hand and tighten and loosen my grip as I move hand up and down.

Naruto moans louder, and I get an idea. After I pull my own pants down with my free hand, I put my fingers at his mouth.

"Suck," I say, moving my hand faster. He takes my fingers and sucks on them, and when nicely coated, he spits my fingers out. "S.. Sasuke… I.. I can't hold it.. anymore," the blonde says.

"Hn," I reply, and watch him come in my hand. I wipe it off on my shirt and shove Naru down on his bed. Topping him, I shove a finger in his entrance. I hear him whimper. "I'm sorry my love," I say as I insert another finger.

"Ah! I.. It's okay. It feels good," Naru replies breathily.

I move my fingers around while kissing the blonde's neck. Stretching him, I nibble on Naru's neck and listen to his moans and whimpers. I insert a third finger and stretch him more.

Naruto runs his fingers through my hair. "Sasuke… please?"

Not hesitating, I pull my fingers out and position my own erection at his entrance. "You ready?"

Naruto nods and I thrust in.

"Gah! Sa.. Sasuke!" he screams.

I thrust slowly, and gain speed as I go. Naruto screams and moans, which makes me thrust harder. Searching for his sweet spot, I go deeper. Soon, I get the reaction I've been looking for.

Naru arches his back and lets out a fierce whimper and scream. He grabs the sheets and flails his head, moaning and screaming louder and louder as I continuously hit his spot. I stroke his cheek and he grabs my hand.

"M.. More…" the blonde gasps.

Smiling, I ram into him rougher and deeper, causing him to fail in biting back a loud moan. As I increase in power, Naruto scrunches up his face in pain, and his screams become shaky and unstable. I feel rumbling inside me and I start to say, "Naru I-," but he shakes his head, panting, not able to say anything.

I pull almost all the way out and ram into him, harshly, one last time. I come inside of the blonde, and I pull out slowly. Feeling his walls tighten around my length, I let out a small moan as I come out. I fall on Naru and see him grin.

"Happy… Birthday, love," I pant.

Naruto hugs me. "Best… birthday… ever… all thanks to you," he holds me close. "I love you so much Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto. More than you can possibly imagine," I tell him.

I snuggle into him and we lay there for awhile, catching our breaths. I start to think about what just happened.

"You're blushing, teme," Naruto says.

"Shut up, dobe," I say while pulling the covers over my head. Naruto laughs and pulls them down and kisses my cheek.

A sudden banging on the door makes me jump. The blonde holds me tightly and we both look at the door.

Sakura bursts in. "Happy Birth..day Naru..to…" She looks at the two of us, and I secretly thank myself for covering us.

Ino walks in behind her. "I… uh… just…" She turns around and they both walk out.

Naruto and I quickly get up and get dressed. I open the door and Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Hinata, and Negi walks in. Everyone wishes Naru a happy birthday as they settle in the room.

"I hope we didn't… uh… interrupt anything," Kiba says awkwardly.

I feel my face getting red and see Naruto having the same issue.

"Nope," the blonde saves us.

Sakura and Ino look at us, suspicious.

"Well that's good. We were wondering if you would like to go out to dinner. A little birthday treat," Negi says.

"Thanks for the offer but… I'd like to have some alone time with Sasuke," Naruto answers.

I look at him, a little surprised, and he just smiles.

"Oh, well… alright," Negi looks at the two of us and calls the others. "Come on. Let's let them have their 'alone time.'"

They all wave and leave awkwardly.

"Well then, Naru. You refused _their_ offer, but… would you do me the honor of going out to dinner with me?" I ask.

"I would love to!" he replies.

We clean up and leave, fingers entwined, for dinner.

**Chapter 8**

Kidnapped

Two months have passed since Naruto's birthday, and the mountains of schoolwork have kept us from having any more fun.

"Ew! Hey Sasuke! Come look at this creep!" Naruto yells, sitting in front of the T.V.

"You're _supposed_ to be doing your homework," I say, taking a seat beside him.

"I know, but they figured out who that molester is. Just look at him… this Orochimaru guy is such a creep! They say he's been hanging around the bar we go to.

I look at the T.V. and see a pale man with long black hair. "Hm… Naru, promise me you'll be careful and watch out for yourself," I tell the blonde.

"Only if you promise to be careful too," he counters.

"I promise I'll watch out. Now come on, you've got homework to do."

"Aww!" he pouts.

We finish our homework and go to bed. Kissing Naru goodnight, I fall to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up and leave extra early, leaving Naruto a note saying that I've gone to the library.

Heading to the library, I pass the bar we go to every Friday. Suddenly, I'm grabbed by a man and dragged to an empty warehouse. The man knocks me out when we enter the building.

Waking up, I find myself naked with just a sheet covering me. My hands are chained above me. I frantically look around and see Orochimaru watching me.

"Ah you're awake, my precious Sasuke. Don't worry, I haven't done anything to you… yet," he says. I give him a nasty look. "Heh, you're cute. Oh, you've gotten quite a few calls from this… Naruto."

"Naruto!" I scream. "H.. How long have I been out? Where's Naruto? Did you touch him?"

"You've been out for two days, and I don't want anything to do with him. I just want _you_," Orochimaru smiles. "You seem to care a lot about Naruto. Too bad you'll never see him again."

I look down as he walks towards me.

"You've got such a fine body," Orochimaru says while stroking my cheek. I turn my head and try to bite him. "Well you're a feisty one, aren't you?" He backs away, "Fine." Orochimaru takes off the sheet and sits in a chair in front of me. "Hm…"

I hang my head and start to cry, thinking of how I may never see Naruto again.

Two more days pass and just as I feel that all hope is lost, the door crashes down.

Orochimaru walks away from me and grabs a gun. He points it at a shadowy figure in the doorway.

When the tears clear out, I see who the figure is. "Naruto!" I scream.

Naruto looks at me. "Oh Sasuke!" he runs over to me and a big man jumps onto Orochimaru before he can fire.

"Go on Naruto. I've got this weirdo," Jiraiya says while sitting on Orochimaru.

Naruto nods and comes over. He unchains me and I fall on him, weak from hanging there and not eating. The blonde catches me and picks me up, hugging me tightly. "I missed you so much! I was so worried and I… I… Oh Sasuke!"

"Shh Naru, it's okay. I'm okay now, thanks to you," I say, trying to calm him and myself.

Naru nods and wraps me in the sheet. "I love you. I love you more than anything and I just… I don't know what I would've done if I didn't find you," he says.

I hold onto him tightly, "I love you too Naru, so, so much."

"I hate to interrupt your little reunion, but I need you two to leave and go back to your dorm," Jiraiya interrupts.

"Okay," Naru says, and he carries me back. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No," I answer as the blonde helps me get dressed.

"Good. I'd beat the hell out of that creep if he did," Naruto says, handing me a water.

I chug the water and lean on his shoulder. "I'm sure you would have. This is _one _way of starting holiday break."

He kisses my head, "Yeah, but you're sake now, and I won't let anyone touch you ever again."

I smile and drift into sleep.

**Chapter 9**

Christmas

The rest of holiday break, Naruto doesn't leave my side. On Christmas Eve, I finally get him to let me go shopping. Alone.

I walk down the streets of the festive town, trying to find the perfect present for Naruto. "It's _got_ to be perfect," I say, leaving another store empty-handed. "It's 5:46! Everything's going to close soon." I walk by a jewelry store and something in the window catches my eye. It's a beautiful blue Crystal, the color of Naruto's eyes, on a leather strap. Walking in, I ask the lady how much it is.

"Oh, this Crystal right here is $175 on sale," she answers.

"I'll take it," I say. I pay for the necklace and rush back to the dorm.

Sneaking to my bed, I hide the necklace under my pillow and sit down.

"Sasuke you're back!" Naruto runs over from the bathroom and hugs me. "Come on, let's go to the bar! Everyone's waiting."

"Alright." I get up and we walk hand in hand to the bar.

"Hey you two! Hey Sasuke!" Ino says, running over to greet us.

"Hi Ino," I say. Naru and I sit at the bar with the others, and I notice Kiba and Hinata are getting closer. Sakura and Rock Lee as well. "Hey Negi, what am I missing?" I ask.

"Oh, Kiba asked Hinata out earlier, and Lee and Sakura have been going out for a few days now," negi answers.

"Ah, okay." I finish my drink and get up. "Hey Naru, want to dance?"

"Of course!" The blonde chugs his drink and we head to the dance floor. A slow song starts and we both blush.

"Just get close and dance already!" Ino screams.

I look over and see the others dancing, so I take a deep breath and put my hands on Naru's waist. He gets redder, then wraps his arms around my neck. Grinning, I pull him closer, and we sway to the music.

I see Ino pointing above me, so I look up and see mistletoe. As the song ends I kiss Naru. He smiles and hugs me.

"More drinks?" I ask.

"I thought you'd never ask!" The blonde drags me over to the bar. I order a few drinks for the two of us and start chugging them down. Naruto does the same, but pauses when he sees me.

"You're awfully… loose tonight," he comments.

"It's Christmas Eve, can't I have a little fun?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining!" He gives me another drink.

I laugh and drink some more. I stop after my seventh drink and drag Naru out for one last dance. When it's over, we say goodbye and head back.

"Naruu… ugh…" I groan and stumble.

"I gotcha." He catches me and lets me lean on him.

We get to the dorm and Naru lays me on my bed. I curl up and quickly fall to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, dattebayo!" Naruto shouts, jumping on the bed.

"Mm.. Merry Christmas love," I say groggily, scooting over for Naru.

"Heh, I've got a present for you!" He takes a box out of his pocket and hands it to mo. "Here!"

I take the box and open it. Inside is a black and red necklace with the Japanese character for love. "I love it Naru! Thank you so much! Help me?"

"Heeh you're welcome," the blonde says while putting the necklace on me.

"Okay, my turn." I take out the small box, holding Naru's gift, from under my pillow. "For you."

He opens the box and his eyes widen. "Th.. This is… for me?"

"Yes." I take it and put it on him. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Sasuke! It's wonderful!"

I kiss him and pick him up, carrying him to the bathroom. Setting the blonde down, I cut on the shower. "Shall we?" I ask.

Naruto nods and I smile. We undress and step in. I take the soap and wash Naru's back. He stiffens and turns red.

"What is it?" I look at him, concerned.

"I… uh…" He looks down.

I immediately understand and turn him around. Shoving him against the wall, I get down and grab his hard erection. I look up to the Naruto's face scrunch up. I tease him a little, laughing at the evil looks he's giving me.

"Oh, alright," I give in.

I kiss the tip and hear him gasp. Licking his length, I grin at Naru's noises. Slowly, I put his erection in my mouth and suck harshly. Naruto moans loudly, and I bite down excitedly. The blonde whimpers and screams.

I look up at him apologetically and move swiftly. Naru moans and shivers, and I take his length in deeper. Deep throating it, I hum to make vibrations. Naruto throws his head side to side and moans.

"S.. Sas..uke…" Naru starts. His stomach ripples and he comes. "I'm s.. sorry!"

I pull out and swallow. "It's okay. You taste delicious."

"What? But… I…" the blonde panics.

I get up and trap him. "Shh." I kiss him. "Calm down."

Naruto nods and I pull him under the water.

We finish our shower and get dressed.

"You should go see your brother," Naru says while drying his hair.

"But that means I'll be away from you. On Christmas," I pout.

Naruto laughs, "Very cute, but that's my point. It's _Christmas_."

"Yeah, okay. But try not to break your new phone," I tell him.

"I won't, I promise."

"Good. I'll call you when I'm on my way back." I kiss Naru. "I love you and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Love you!" he says as I walk out the door, and call Jiraiya.

I get in my car and drive to the jailhouse.

"Merry Christmas," I say while walking in.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke!" Jiraiya says. "Your brother's in 104."

"Got it, thanks." I walk back and get hugged by Itachi.

"Merry Christmas, little brother," he says, sitting back down.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I sit across from him.

"So, how have you and Naruto been?" Itachi smiles.

"Well." My face gets red.

"Hah, I knew it would happen," my brother snickers.

"What?! What are you talking about?" I say quickly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Hn."

Itachi laughs, "Don't hide it. Hell, I'm proud you built up the nerve to do it."

"Shut up!"

"Heh well I'm happy for you. Now, tell me what you're thinking," he orders.

"Well, I need some help, or, advice on the subject," I say cautiously.

"What exactly _is_ this subject?"

I tell Itachi my plan and watch him restrain from freaking out

Once he collects himself, we talk about what I should do and soon I have a plan.

I say goodbye and go to back to Naruto.

**Chapter 10**

Plans

"Ugh, Sasuke can you help me with this? I don't get it!" Naruto says in frustration.

"You know I have to work, Naru," I tell him.

"Aww! Why did you get a job in the first place?"

"What's wrong with a little extra money?"

"There's nothing wrong with _that_. I just miss our alone, together time. Since you got that job, you're always busy and you never have time for _me_ anymore," Naruto pouts.

"I'm sorry." I hug him tightly. "How about I ask for next week off? That way I can help you with exams _and_ I we can have our 'alone, together time.'"

"Mm… maybe…: Naruto looks at me with puppy eyes.

I kiss him intimately, then try again. "Next week?"

"Okay. Next week," the blonde says.

"Good. I'll be back at 8:30. Love you."

"Love you too! See you at 8:30!" Naru says as I walk out the door.

I drive to Konoha Jailhouse and check in at the desk.

"Finally! Took you long enough," Jiraiya says, getting up from the desk. "I'll be back in a few hours. You know what to do."

"Yep. See ya," I say, sitting at the desk. "Oh, hey. I was wondering if I could have next week off," I ask Jiraiya.

"Sure. Got to go, bye!" Jiraiya runs out.

I sit at the desk, answering a few calls every so often, waiting for Jiraiya to return.

At 6:30 Jiraiya bursts through the door.

"Man, tonight was fun! Sasuke, here's your check. You and your boyfriend have fun," he says pervertedly.

"Thanks, and please keep your creepy fantasies to yourself." I take the check and leave.

After cashing in the check, I drive back to the dorm

When I walk inside, I get tackled.

"Did you get the week off?" Naruto asks hopefully.

"Yes, I did," I answer him.

"Yay!" The blonde hugs me.

I laugh and hug him back. "Alright, how about I change and we can work on that homework? That way we can get it finished and have more alone time."

"Okay." Naru lets me go, and I change into my sweatpants.

I sit beside Naruto and help him finish most of his work.

"This is so boring! Let's do something fun, dattebayo!" Naru whines.

I push him to the ground and get on my hands and knees on top of him. "Fun, hm?"

"Yes." Naruto pulls me down and kisses me roughly.

I kiss back rougher, licking and biting his lip. The blonde lets me in and I play with his tongue, rubbing mine against his. Naru grabs my hair and moans slightly. I grin and kiss down his chin and suck on his neck, leaving love marks.

I come back up and kiss Naru's nose. "We should really get some rest so we can get ready for exams," I say, smiling at Naru's frown.

"Aw! But Sasuke…" the blonde pouts.

"I promise that after exams, you'll have the best summer vacation ever," I promise him.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

Naruto sighs, "Okay."

I get up and help him up, and we get in bed, and I quickly fall to sleep.

The next week, I tutor Naru, and we finish taking the exams.

"Okay, ready?" I ask, holding my envelope tightly.

"Ready," Naru says nervously.

I nod and we open our envelopes. "Phew, I got an A," I say, looking at the paper.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto screams and jumps on me.

"What?"

"I got a B! I got a B! And it's all thanks to you!" he says excitedly.

"Wow, congratulations Naru!" I give him a big hug and kiss. "We should celebrate. Kakashi has a beach house that he's letting me borrow for the summer. Would you like to stay with me, love?"

"Of course I would!" Naruto says.

"Perfect. We could even invite Negi and the others, I mean, if it's alright with you."

"That sounds awesome! I'll call them now!" Naru jumps up and grabs his phone. The blonde calls everyone, and they all agree on the plans.

"Text them and tell them that we're leaving in two days. I need to pick up something," I instruct.

"Got it."

I kiss Naru's head and leave.

I come back to find Naru asleep on top of a half-packed suit-case. Sighing, I move the suit-case and tuck the blonde in.

I place the little black box in my suit-case and lay on my bed. Slowly, I drift into sleep.

**Chapter 11**

Vacation

"Come on Naruto! Hurry up you idiot!" Sakura yells.

"Coming!" Naruto screams, running to the car.

I help him put his stuff in the trunk and we divvy up. "Negi, you're riding with Naru and I, and you all are riding in Sakura's car," I say.

Getting into our assigned cars, we drive to the beach.

When we arrive, we all unpack and set up at the ocean.

Naru and I sit on the towel, holding hands.

"This is the best, Sasuke. I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend. I love you so much, and I hope that we're together forever," Naruto says, leaning on my shoulder.

"And _I_ am so lucky to have _you_. I love you Naru." I kiss his head. "How about we go back to our room so we can be alone?"

He jumps up. "Let's go, dattebayo!"

We walk back to the house and into our room.

I lock the door and kiss Naruto passionately. He kisses back roughly, biting my lip.

I push him against the wall and play with his nipple. Naru moans and I kiss his ear.

"My love," I whisper as I throw him on the bed.

Naru smiles and pulls me down on top of him. I kiss down his chin and neck, and lick his nipple. His moans turn me on, and I bite and toy with it.

"S.. Stop…" Naruto gasps out.

"Hmm…" I kiss him and pull his shorts and boxers down, Naruto returning the favor.

Kissing all the way down to his entrance, I stick my tongue in.

"Wha-?" he moans.

"Mm…" I flick my tongue and listen to Naru's noises.

Licking the underneath of the blonde's length, I stick three fingers in him.

"Arrn…" Naru moans.

"You're tight, love," I say, moving my fingers around.

"I kn.. know."

Stretching him out, I kiss Naruto's hard erection. "Hm, I'll have to fix this," I say, pulling out my fingers. I pull the blonde up and flip him onto his hands and knees.

Positioning myself, I ram into Naruto.

"Ah! Sas.. Sasuke!" Naru screams.

I thrust harder, gaining speed.

"Sasuke it… it hurts," he whimper.

"Just… hang on…" I tell him. I thrust all the way in, watching Naruto arch and throw his head back.

"Gahh!" Naru moans and screams loudly.

I pull him up into my lap, trying to make it not uncomfortable.

"What… are…" Naru tries to ask.

"I'm fixing this." I grab his length and move my hands roughly.

"Nn…" Naruto moans and scrunches up his face.

I tighten my grip and move my hands faster, and I hear Naru's stomach rumble.

He comes and I quickly push him back up.

"Better?" I ask, pulling almost all the way out.

He nods and I ram into him, aiming for his spot.

"Agh!" the blonde screams as I continuously aim for his sweet spot.

Thrusting faster and harder, I let out a moan when I feel Naru's walls tightening around my length. I let the pleasure take advantage of me, glad that Naru drowns me out.

"Mm Sa.. Sas.. uke," Naruto gasps.

I feel myself getting weak, so I thrust in as deep as I can and come in Naru.

Pulling out, Naru collapses and turns over, and I fall on top of him. I pant and smile, "Together…"

"Forever," the blonde finishes. He wraps his arms around me and I drift into sleep.

**Chapter 12**

Question

I wake up and see that it's the next morning. I sit up, trying not to wake Naruto, but a hand grabs my arm.

"Sasuke…" Naruto says groggily. He sits up clumsily and hangs onto me.

"Good morning, love," I say, kissing him.

"Morning," Naru smiles.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Your cooking? Duh!"

I laugh and get up. "Come on." I hold out my hand. Naruto takes is and we go down to the kitchen.

"Hey you two! You disappeared on us yesterday," Ino says as we enter.

"Sorry about that. We wanted some alone time," I tell her.

"Yes, I heard," Negi says, giving us a dirty look.

"Heh, sorry," Naru scratches his head.

"Well… who wants breakfast?" I ask.

They all answer yes, so I make everyone omelets, and we eat.

"Thanks for the breakfast," Sakura says.

"You're welcome," I reply.

Naruto jumps up. "Let's go to the beach!"

"Yeah," I agree. "Let's all change and head out."

Everyone agrees, and Naruto and I change and go out.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's go swimming, dattebayo!" Naru begs.

"Okay, okay, chill out." I entwine our fingers and we walk into the ocean.

"Man it's cold!" Naru shivers.

I wrap my arms my arms around his waist and hold him. "Better?"

"Better."

I lay my head on his and kiss his head. We stand in the ocean, Naru in my arms, letting the waves hit us.

"I love being here with you, being in your arms. Sasuke, I love you. I hope you know that you've stolen my heart," Naru says.

"I know… And you have stolen mine." I turn him around and kiss him passionately, hearing the girls scream. Naru and I duel tongues and I pick him up. The blonde wraps his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. "I love you too, Naru," I say, kissing him again.

I carry him to shore and sit down on our towel. The girls squeal as I nibble on Naru's ear and down to his neck. Leaving love marks down his neck and chest, Naru lets out a small moan. I smile and gently kiss his lips. "So, so much."

The blonde hugs me, and I look over to see the girls staring and the guys rolling their eyes. Naruto stretches out on the towel and I lie beside him. He scoots over and we take a nap.

Once we wake up, we all change and go to a late lunch.

"This has been so much fun! And we're here for two weeks!" Sakura says, skipping along the shore.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us, Sasuke," Ino says.

"You're welcome. I thought it would be fun for all of us to hang out," I reply.

"No matter where we are, as long as I'm with you, Sasuke, I'm happy." Naruto squeezes my hand.

"The same goes for me, my love." I kiss his head.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looks at the sunset over the ocean and back at me.

"Yes?" I look at him curiously.

"I know this sounds selfish but… Please don't leave me. Please stay with me forever. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't a part of my life. The blonde looks at me with pleading blue eyes.

"Of course I won't leave you. I promise to stay with you forever, and to make my promise a little more sincere," I get down on one knee and take out the little black box. Opening it, I ask him, "Will you marry me, Naruto?"

Ignoring the gasps of surprise, I look into Naru's teary eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Oh Sasuke, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" he says, crying.

I put the ring on his finger and hug him. "I love you Naru,: I cite the inside of the ring.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naru kisses me, and I kiss back intimately.

We entwine our fingers and walk on the beach into the sunset.


End file.
